


Yippee-Ki-Yay...Or Something Like That

by Waning_Grace



Series: Season 14 Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Christmas, Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Gen, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/pseuds/Waning_Grace
Summary: To Sam's total surprise Dean wants to celebrate Christmas... unfortunately it doesn't turn out the way they expect it to. Such is the holidays with the Winchester's.





	Yippee-Ki-Yay...Or Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about skidding in under the wire.... This is my entry for the 2018 SPN Holiday Mixtape. No major warnings apply except for spoilers for Season 14 up to and including episode 14x09 The Spear, which this fic is based from.

 

 

 

It was a handful of days until Christmas and for the first time in his life Sam Winchester wondered when his life had gotten so weird that it had turned into an actual Hallmark movie. "Y-You want to do _what_?" He spluttered, looking up from his bowl of bran flakes cereal to eye his brother incredulously. Surely, he hadn't heard what he thought he had, had he?

 

"Something wrong with your hearing there Sam?" From across the table Dean paused, spoon full of cookie cereal halfway to his mouth, to meet his brother's stare with one of his own and a raised eyebrow. "What's the big deal? I thought Christmas would be up your alley!"

 

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" There was a clatter as Sam dropped his spoon, utterly oblivious to the mess of cereal and milk it made as it hit the table. "You hate Christmas Dean! Y-you're like the Grinch, man!" Sam exclaimed, one hand coming up to run through his hair. Part of him had to wonder if he was still asleep because he couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "You never want to celebrate Christmas! What gives?"

 

“Geez _Samantha_ if I’d know you’d get your panties all in a bunch over it I wouldn’t have brought it up!” Dean huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, his own bowl of half-eaten cereal forgotten. “Just forget it.” All the excitement he’d been feeling when he proposed the idea to have a real Christmas for once was quickly fading away in the face of disappointment and anger.

 

“Aw don’t be like that!” Sam whined, dropping the hand away from his head to fix his brother with something resembling a pout. “I wasn’t meaning anything…I just wanted to know what was different ya know? It’s been a long time since we’ve celebrated anything…”

 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, crumbling like a house of cards under the weight of Sam’s look. Nearing forty and the kid still had a way of tugging at his heartstrings like he’d been doing all his life. “I just…” He huffed, dropping his head so he wasn’t looking at his brother. “I just thought it’d be good to have a real Christmas this year.” He told the floor, refusing to look up. “For—for Jack, you know? Kid’s been through so much, yet he hasn’t gotten to do anything fun, not really. A-and you’re right. It’s been too damned long since we’ve done any holiday things.”

 

Sam was silent as he listened to his brother ramble, taking the time to watch Dean’s hunched over form. He was shocked to hear how much thought Dean had put into celebrating. Given all the world had thrown at them over the years and now this new crap with Michael still running loose and Jack dying, celebrating the upcoming holidays hadn’t even occurred to Sam. Until this he wouldn’t have figured for the idea crossing Dean’s mind but apparently, he’d been wrong.

 

 _Huh_. Sam thought as he eyed the way his brother’s shoulders hunched in and he carefully kept his head bowed like he was ashamed of wanting something normal in his life. _What else have I been wrong about?_

 

“I…” Sam cleared his through, suddenly feeling self-conscious despite the fact they were discussing celebrating Christmas and not something far worse like hunting down and killing Michael. “I think it’s a good idea. I’m sure Jack will be excited about it.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean’s voice was gruff sounding from where he’d buried his head into his hands as he awaited Sam’s judgement though it did nothing to hide the hopeful tilt at the end. “Do you think Cas would want to as well…?”

 

Michael had really done a number on his brother, Sam thought with a frown as he watched Dean carefully. He’d thought that things were going back to being somewhat normal but then Dean would go and cave into himself again like he was doing now, and Sam would be left feeling like he was thrown for a loop once more. “I think Cas would enjoy celebrating Christmas with us,” Sam said seriously though he couldn’t help the small tug of a smile on his lips because he knew it’d take no convincing to get Cas to go along with whatever holiday plans that came up. “Did you have something specific in mind?”

 

“Good. Good.” Dean grunted, lifting his head enough to give Sam a glance at his face before he was looking away again. He looked haggard but there was a spark of hope in his eyes that warmed Sam’s heart. “I was hoping you could help with that,” Dean finally admitted, gaze fixed somewhere across the kitchen. “Like you said it’s been too damned long and I…don’t know where to begin.”

 

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Sam couldn’t help the way the grin was spreading over his face now. He didn’t have any more clue as to what they’d do for Christmas as Dean did but they’d figure it out, one way or another.

 

~

 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Michael grinned out at them—Sam, Cas, and Jack—from behind Dean’s face, his expression downright gleeful. “Three little Christmas presents all wrapped up and ready for me to rip apart. How very appropriate.”

 

“You will do no such thing!” Castiel snarled, fury and the need to smite the smirk off Michael’s stolen face causing him to surge forwards…only to find himself restrained on either side by Jack and Sam.

 

“Don’t!” Jack pleaded even as Sam glared at the monster wearing his brother’s body like a suit. It wasn’t fair; it wasn’t _right._ They should be back in the bunker planning what they were going to have for dinner, not be trapped here like bugs under a magnifying glass and Sam couldn’t keep the hatred towards the whole situation contained. While he’d been dubious about the whole Christmas thing, he’d been willing to go along with it to see Dean’s enjoyment if nothing else and now it was gone. “You won’t get away with this,” Sam vowed, seething at the way Michael simply smiled at him.

 

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” The archangel smirked in an entirely un-Dean like fashion as he raised a hand. “Any last words? Hmm?” He made a show of it; familiar green eyes sweeping over the trio before Michael finally shrugged. “Have it your way then.” He snapped his fingers.

 

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

 


End file.
